


Encantador de serpientes

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demasiada cómedia involuntaria, F/M, Gen, Las serpientes son divertidas, M/M, No sé usar tags c:, Out of Character, Sassy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: El sueño del pequeño Harry Potter es gobernar el mundo. Y ni siquiera sus amigos podrán detenerlo, aunque no es como si quisieran hacerlo, después de todo para ellos el lema de "si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él", funciona. Y muy bien.O en donde Harry Potter tiene muchas ideas descabelladas y las personas que lo rodean sólo pueden seguirle la corriente.





	1. Seis grados de separación

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no sé de dónde salió esto. Pero meh. Es nada más para entretenerme, nada serio, la trama puede ser algo sosa pero… qué más da, es fanfiction.
> 
> Advertencias: ¡OOC!, AU (Universo Alterno), muerte de personajes, tortura física y psicológica, SLASH (YAOI, BL, MxM), posibles errores de sintaxis, la clasificación puede cambiar en un futuro, lemon (smut, NSFW) en capítulos posteriores.
> 
> Pareja: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter. También hay, en menor cantidad, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy.

**Capítulo I**

**Seis grados de separación**

_{O de cómo el mundo es un pañuelo.}_

Albus Dumbledore contempló con desazón el edificio que se vio obligado a visitar. De repente el cansancio se asentó en sus huesos y la idea de que podía esperar ver a un segundo Tom Riddle no lo dejó. El letrero negro y simple asentado en la entrada rezaba: Strawberry Field. Un orfanato. Un  _maldito_ orfanato.

Harry Potter no había crecido con sus tíos como fue el plan inicial. A cambio, paso la mayor parte de sus años en una inclusa. Al parecer los Dursley aprovecharon la primera oportunidad que tuvieron para deshacerse de su sobrino; incluso se tomaron la molestia de llevarlo a una residencia bastante alejada de Surrey, pues Strawberry Field se asentaba en medio de Liverpool.

Camino con cuidado, con lentitud, como si no deseara enfrentarse a lo que el tiempo y las circunstancias hicieron de Harry Potter. Tocó la puerta principal y esperó que alguien apareciera. Una mujer de cabellos más blancos que negros, que vestía una blusa de manga larga y una falda que cubría sus rodillas le abrió.

—¿Qué desea? —inquirió la señora con un deje de cortesía, hubo algo de desconfianza en su mirada.

—Me gustaría ver a Harry Potter, si no es problema. Soy Albus Dumbledore y vengo de parte del Internado Hogwarts, el niño ha sido aceptado en él para que curse su educación secundaria —respondió Dumbledore.

—¡Oh!, ¿y es también otra escuela para niños genios? Dios santo, esto es un milagro, aquí entre nos, hace unos minutos, las muchachas que me ayudan estaban hablando conmigo sobre lo que sería de Harry después de que terminara su educación primaria, después de todo nosotros no podemos permitirnos mandarlo a un colegio privado tal y como él lo requiere. —La mujer adquirió de repente una actitud conversadora—. Sus gastos hasta ahora fueron cubiertos por una fundación.

Albus mantuvo una expresión apacible y de comprensión. Aunque no estaba siguiendo de forma precisa la plática a causa de su falta de información de la educación de Harry Potter hasta ese momento.

—Sí, somos un colegio especializado en jóvenes que muestran capacidades diferentes a la media. Todo lo que el señor Potter necesite será proporcionado por la escuela.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! Pase por favor. Lo llevaré hasta donde está el pequeño. Soy Katherine Watts, directora del este precioso sitio, un placer.

Dumbledore asintió y dio las gracias por la cortesía. Recorrió los pasillos con menos ansiedad. La matrona no parecía tan infeliz con la presencia de Harry en el orfanato, ni actuó como lo hizo la señora Cole años atrás ante la mención de Tom Riddle. Por otro lado, el edificio lucía mucho mejor que el lugar en donde el Señor Oscuro creció.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña sala en donde se hallaban varios niños pequeños sentados en círculo, en silencio, escuchando a uno de mayor edad. Era Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore no tuvo que ver dos veces al muchacho que estaba de pie en medio de dicha congregación leyendo en voz alta un libro para reconocerlo.

—¿Harry, querido? Tienes una visita, lamento interrumpir.

El aludido hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Dejo su lectura y enseguida contempló a la mujer que lo llamaba. No dejo de notar al anciano que estaba al lado de la matrona. Frunció su ceño en desconcierto y enseguida miró a su público.

—Err… creo que tendremos que seguir esto más tarde. ¿Por qué no van a jugar al jardín y después regresan? Prometo que leeré dos capítulos en lugar de uno en compensación —negoció Harry.

Los niños soltaron quejas pero no se opusieron al trato. Se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Instantes después sólo quedaron los dos adultos y Harry.

—¿Estoy en problemas? No recuerdo haber hecho una travesura en los últimos meses, lo juro —dijo el pequeño Potter con una sonrisa.

La mujer se rió ante las palabras del muchacho.

—No, este hombre me ha dicho que viene de un colegio para niños superdotados. —La matrona señaló con educación a Dumbledore.

—Eh… ¿eso significa que tengo una nueva beca? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—¡Al parecer! Los dejo para que conversen. Señor Dumbledore, vuelvo dentro de veinte minutos para que hablemos en privado de los pormenores —dijo la mujer.

Albus asintió y enseguida dirigió su atención a Harry. No le cupo duda de que el niño era un Potter; las gafas y el cabello oscuro y revuelto lo identificaban como uno. Los ojos, por otro lado, eran idénticos a los de su difunta madre. Su complexión era más bien suave, diferente a la que lució su padre a su edad; era delgado y un tanto bajo para su edad. Concluyó que de seguro se debía a las comidas escasas que solían servirse en un orfanato.

—¿Harry? Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela a la que asistirás por siete años, se llama Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —comentó el anciano con cuidado, esperando la reacción del niño. Hasta ahora la situación era buena, no parecía que un segundo mago oscuro se hubiera forjado pero no quería esperanzarse.

Hubo silencio y estupor.

—Lo siento, señor. ¿Oí mal? ¿Dijo magia y hechicería? —Harry alzó una de sus cejas. Está bien, que él pudiera aparecer flores a su antojo entre sus manos y un montón de monerías más era una singularidad pero dudaba que aquello fuera magia—. ¿Es una broma de mal gusto?

—No, no hijo. Estoy siendo serio. ¿Nunca han ocurrido cosas extrañas a tu alrededor, cosas que no se pueden explicar con la simple lógica?

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado, en un gesto especulativo.

—¿Puede ser más especifico?

—¿Objetos explotando ante tu ira?, ¿libros o juguetes volando hacia ti cuando los deseas?, ¿heridas sanándose en cuestión de segundos? ¿Nada de ese estilo?

—Pues mi cabello es una cosa rebelde, debería de ver lo malhumorada que se pone la señora Katherine cuando intenta despuntarlo o peinarlo. ¡Ah! Y también una vez volví azul el cabello de mi profesor. Además, miré esto —pidió Harry emocionado, dejo el libro en el suelo y juntó ambas manos, cuando las separo una pequeña flor apareció entre ellas, después sostuvo el capullo entre sus dedos—. Una vez vi a un hombre dando un espectáculo callejero e hizo lo mismo, ¡fue genial! Así que desee poder reproducir su acto para que los demás niños pudieran apreciarlo. Desde entonces las flores brotan de mis manos.

Albus escuchó el parloteó animado de Harry. Se sintió más tranquilo de que el niño exhibiera un comportamiento sociable y alegre. La imagen del pequeño Potter era distante a la que proyecto Tom Riddle a sus once años.

—… y entonces, ¿esto es magia?

—Sí, Harry, es magia.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué puede hacer usted? —preguntó el niño con ojos brillantes.

—Muchas cosas, varias de ellas las aprenderás en Hogwarts. —Dumbledore sacó su varita, apunto al libro que Harry había dejado en el suelo, lo levito y segundos después lo transfiguro en un gato.

—¡Oh! ¡Es jodidamente impresionante!... ¡No le diga a la señora Katherine que dije una mala palabra! —gritó Harry. Alzó ambos brazos en un gesto de euforia—. ¿Podré hacer lo mismo si voy a esa dichosa escuela?

—En efecto, hijo. Tal vez logres cosas más maravillosas.

—¿Dónde firmo? —cuestionó el niño.

Albus sonrió amable.

.

**(Seis grados de separación)**

.

Harry soltó un ruidillo de sorpresa al ver el tren que se izaba en toda su belleza y reposaba en medio de las vías. Dumbledore le había dicho que era el expreso que iba a Hogwarts. Examinó sus alrededores, reparó en las familias que despedían a sus hijos, en los niños más pequeños que corrían a lo largo de los andenes y en la ropa tan particular que vestían cada uno de los individuos.

"Geek, los magos tienen un sentido raro de la moda", pensó Harry. Jaló sus cosas para ir en busca de un vagón. Estaba cansando, su búsqueda del andén 9 y ¾ lo había dejado un tanto agotado pues tardó al menos quince minutos en darse cuenta de cómo ingresar al corredor. Ni qué decir de lo incómodo que resultó tener que vagar con un baúl y una lechuza en medio de la gente, incluso se arrepintió de haber negado la ayuda que la señora Katherine le ofreció en primera instancia.

—Yo y mi orgullo —murmuró malhumorado.

Fue por los pasillos del tren empujando sus cosas. Su vista periférica capto a un cabello esponjado color chocolate. Se detuvo de golpe, giró su cabeza, se acercó hasta la puerta del vagón y rio malévolo. Ahí, en medio de la soledad encontró a Hermione Granger. La niña se removía incómoda y sostenía un enorme libro que tenía por título  _Hogwarts: una historia_.

Harry abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Hermione! —gritó feliz.

La niña abrió los ojos, dejo caer su libro e intentó decir algo pero de su boca sólo salieron balbuceos.

—¡Esto es destino, te lo digo yo, siempre supe que teníamos un futuro juntos!

—¡Harry! —gritó después de unos momentos Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, es obvio lo que haces, pero tú, digo… no sé qué decir… ¡eres el niño que vivió!

—¡No digas nada por ahora! Haz un espacio para mí, por favor. Voy a meter mis cosas… —Harry se dio la media vuelta. Tomó sus pertenencias y las llevó al interior. Con ayuda de Hermione logró acomodar su baúl y jaula con todo y lechuza.

—Oh Harry, no sabes lo sorprendida que estoy.

—Me siento de la misma manera. Creí que no te volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, por eso lloré cuando terminó el colegio para niños superdotados —comentó Harry—. ¡Aún podemos dominar el mundo agarrados de la mano!

Hermione suspiró, recogió su libro y lo dejo sobre el asiento. Al parecer su amigo aún no se quitaba de la cabeza su plan de gobernar a los humanos. Rememoró con cierta diversión el día que lo conoció, se presentó ante ella como: "Harry Potter, seis años, futuro anti-héroe y amo del mundo". Una meta bastante ambiciosa, si se lo preguntaban.

—¿Harry… eres consciente de que estamos entrando a una sociedad diferente?

—Por supuesto, pero asumo que nuestro gran cerebro aún nos será de ayuda para cumplir los objetivos. Estuve leyendo en las vacaciones y ya tengo planes. Tú podrías ser la futura cabeza del Ministerio de Magia. Yo pretendo llegar a ser jefe del departamento de aurores —comentó el pequeño Potter—. Tomaremos las riendas por el camino de la política.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Es un plan desquiciado.

—Funcionara, ya lo verás. Regresando al tema inicial y por el título con el que me llamaste, ¿supongo bien que leíste sobre "mi asombrosa hazaña"? Deberías de haber visto la cantidad de gente que quiso saludarme cuando visite Diagon Alley. Unos incluso desearon tocar mi cicatriz. Fue horrible, me sentí acosado. Por suerte el director, un anciano que viste ropa brillante, logró alejar a toda la gente —dijo Harry—. Él me visitó en el orfanato, me explicó cómo funcionaba el mundo mágico en general y me acompañó en la compra de los útiles escolares.

—Lo hice. Tu nombre está en  _Historia de la magia moderna_ ,  _Ascensión y caída de las artes oscuras_ , _Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo veinte_  y otros tantos libros. Al principio pensé que el Harry Potter que mencionaban los autores no podía ser el Harry Potter que yo conocía. Pero cuando te vi aquí, todo pareció cobrar sentido y tú lo confirmaste.

—Creo que podemos usar mi influencia para forjar el camino hacia la dominación mundial. Mira, noté que toda la gente parecía interesada en lo que tenía que decir y estaban muy agradecidos conmigo por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo. Si juego bien esa carta, venceremos. —Harry sonrió—. También descubrí que pertenezco a la noble y ancestral familia Potter. No sé qué significa eso _, por ahora_ , pero si mi apellido tiene peso gubernamental, tal y como los sospecho, habrá otro punto a nuestro favor.

Hermione intentó no suspirar de nuevo pero el airé se le escapó sin querer. Harry no iba a ceder a olvidar su sueño de ser amo y señor de todo. Para un niño que tenía un CI de 150 y había acudido a una escuela de genios, tenía un objetivo poco convencional. Potter era el hazmerreír de la clase cuando le contaba a las personas su meta de vida; el no deseaba ser un astronauta para la NASA, un admirable abogado, un médico o un investigador destacado. No, Harry Potter hablaba enserio cuando decía que su anhelo era gobernar a otros cual villano (o anti-héroe, como prefería llamarse a sí mismo).

Al parecer su anhelo ahora abarcaba al mundo mágico. Al menos quedaba el consuelo de que no quería hacer las cosas por medio de una guerra sino de forma pacífica y política.

—Sabes, es increíble que ambos seamos mágicos, y que tú seas un héroe para la comunidad —dijo Hermione.

—Ah, el mundo es tan pequeño. Seis grados de separación, ¿has escuchado sobre esa teoría? Todos nos hallamos conectados mediante una cadena de seis personas. A propósito de las conexiones, ¿crees que pueda reunir más gente que se quiera unir a la causa?

Hermione hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Considero que… —no llegó a terminar su oración. Un muchacho de cabello rojizo abrió la puerta y la sacó de su estado de confort.

—¿Puedo unirme? Los otros vagones están llenos.

—Claro —respondió Harry—. Pero tengo que advertirte que una vez que entres formaras parte del lado gris.

La chica riñó a su amigo pronunciado su nombre con molestia.

—¿Qué? Necesitamos adeptos y qué mejor que ganarlos desde ahora.

Ron miró el intercambio con desconcierto pero asintió ante la sentencia del niño. Metió sus cosas y las acomodo ante la atenta mirada de Hermione y Harry.

—Soy Ron Weasley —se presentó.

—Hermione Granger.

—Harry.

—¿Sólo Harry? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Puedes llamarme El Gran Harry…

—¡Harry! —regañó de nuevo Hermione.

—Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para ser fabuloso.

Ron abrió la boca por el asombro, ¡su familia no le iba a creer que había conocido a Harry Potter en el expreso a Hogwarts!

—¿En serio eres tú?

—Sí, tengo la cicatriz y todo —respondió Potter, alzó su fleco para que el nuevo miembro de su sequito viera la marca que lo identificaba como el individuo responsable de la caída del último mago oscuro que atacó Gran Bretaña.

—Es verdad, eres Harry Potter.

—Pero no hablemos de mí, es irrelevante, hablemos de ti, dime cuáles son tus objetivos en la vida y tus pasatiempos.

Hermione contempló a Ron, él no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Harry estaba loco. Lo peor de todo es que no era un loco común y corriente: era un loco con una capacidad cognitiva superior a la mayoría.

—Nunca… nunca me he planteado mis objetivos en la vida —respondió Ron, desconcertado—. Puedo decir que me gusta el quidditch y todo lo relacionado con ello.

—No es tarde para plantearte tus objetivos. Yo quiero ser auror, tienen una gran reputación, ¿qué te parece esa perspectiva? O podrías ser jugador profesional de quidditch. Cuando uno tiene una meta obtiene un mejor desempeño escolar.

Ron se quedó desconcertado, no entendía porque el niño que vivió le estaba dando una conferencia sobre lo que podía hacer con su vida.

—Es muy pronto para que pensemos en ello, ¿no?

—No. El mundo es salvaje, sólo aquellos con grandes calificaciones llegan lejos, por eso hay que estudiar. El día en que decidamos qué hacer, tendremos números respaldándonos —respondió Harry, apretó ambos puños e hizo un gesto de pelea—. O eso nos decía nuestra profesora de matemáticas, ¿verdad Hermione?

Hermione asintió.

—¿Se conocen de antes? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, Harry y yo íbamos a la misma escuela primaria.

—¿Una escuela con  _muggles_?

Harry miró a Hermione.

—Si te refieres a una escuela con gente sin magia, la respuesta es sí. —Hermione le devolvió la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Y cómo es? Me refiero al ambiente y todo eso. Mi familia está llena de magos…

—Bueno, no puedo hablar de la experiencia normal… verás, Harry y yo estábamos en una escuela que tenía un programa para niños genios… —Hermione parecía avergonzada de usar la palabra genios—. Es más exigente y los temas que no enseñaban eran un poco más complejos.

—¿Genios?

—Lo que Hermione quiere decir es que tenemos capacidades de aprendizaje diferentes. Para nosotros es más sencillo resolver problemas o retener información, esta pequeña —Harry pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione—, tiene memoria eidética, recuerda todo lo que lee o ve. ¡Si yo soy un genio ella es lo que le sigue!

—¿O sea que son muy inteligentes? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Sí, tienes el punto! —alabó Harry—. Pero que eso no te preocupe. De ahí en fuera somos niños comunes y corrientes. Ah, y se supone que yo derrote a un Señor Oscuro pero tampoco te fíes mucho de eso.

—Entonces van a estar en Ravenclaw —dijo Ron desanimado, él hubiera esperado ir a Gryffindor junto con Harry Potter.

—Ew no. Ew. Ya tuve suficiente del ambiente intelectual. Además el azul Ravenclaw no resalta mis ojos —comentó Harry con diversión—. ¡Quiero ir a Slytherin, el verde me queda! Me veré genial con las túnicas de esa casa.

—¡Pero a Slytherin van los magos oscuros! —exclamó Ron preocupado por la decisión del niño que vivió.

—Y los magos que gustan del color verde. No quiero ir a Gryffindor, el rojo me hace ver extraño… ¿aunque Hufflepuff? Hermione, ¿piensas que el amarillo combina con mi color de ojos y cabello? ¿Y tú Ron?

Granger estaba, con franqueza, asustada de que su amigo estuviera deseando ir a una casa en particular debido al color de los uniformes.

—Bueno… el verde te queda bien —dijo Weasley al cabo de unos momentos. Harry no tenía nada de Slytherin por lo que había visto así que dudaba que terminara ahí, sin embargo, lo mejor que podía hacer era no romper sus ilusiones…

—¡Tú me entiendes! Siento que podríamos ser grandes amigos si seguimos así.

—Harry, no creo que puedas escoger tu casa en base a qué túnicas lucen mejor en ti. Hay una selección por una razón —argumentó Hermione.

—Todo es posible, Mione. Todo es posible. Prométeme que intentarás ir a Slytherin, creo que el verde también te hace lucir impresionante. —Potter tomó las manos de su amiga e hizo un gesto de suplica.

—Muy bien, lo intentaré.

—¡No puedes ir a Slytherin, te van a comer! —gritó Ron a Hermione—. Los Slytherin odian a los hijos de muggles y mestizos, querrán hacerte la vida miserable.

—No lo harán, de eso me encargo yo —intervino Harry con voz suave. _Demasiado_  suave.

Hermione le echó un vistazo a su amigo, bastante segura de que su oración era más bien un presagio de que el caos se iba a desatar si alguien intentaba tocarla. En el pasado más de uno de sus violentos compañeros de escuela terminó con crisis emocionales a causa de la vena vengativa de Harry. Potter era un niño muy agradable y dulce la mayor parte del tiempo pero era implacable ante las injusticias, no toleraba el daño a los más débiles. Puede que ese rasgo de su personalidad fuera desarrollado a causa de su estancia en el orfanato, sabía que él hacía el papel de hermano mayor de muchos.

—¿A qué casa quieres ir? —preguntó Hermione a Ron.

—Estaba pensando en Gryffindor… mis padres y hermanos han ido a ella. No recuerdo que algún Weasley haya sido clasificado en otra casa —respondió Ron.

—Tiene sentido, el uniforme de Gryffindor te queda.

—¡Harry, lo importante no es el uniforme, son los rasgos de personalidad! A Gryffindor van los valientes.

—Yo soy muy valiente, muchas gracias. Es sólo, ¿por qué limitarte? Ten en cuenta que puedes ser una persona astuta y valiente. Los corredores de bolsas todos los días toman decisiones basadas en la forma en la que fluye el mercado pero, asimismo, hacen uso de su coraje para apostar sus acciones en un negocio que puede ir mal si sus predicciones resultan erróneas —dijo Harry—. ¿Y qué me dices de los médicos? Son leales a su juramento de resguardar gente, son inteligentes como para resolver problemas en cuestión de segundos y tienen la fortaleza para hacer frente a situaciones de alta presión. Es patético sopesar que puedes definirte por unas pocas características.

Ron se quedó en silencio, sorprendido por la perspectiva de Harry. No comprendía muy bien la parte de corredores o médicos (sólo Merlín sabía qué hacían esas personas) pero entendía el punto de que uno podía ser todo lo que quisiera ser.

—Umh… oh Harry, siento haberte subestimado, de verdad has meditado el asunto de las casas. Yo me fui por encima, ya sabes que tengo la mala costumbre. Vamos juntos a Slytherin —dijo Hermione con calma.

Los ojos del pequeño Potter se iluminaron.

—Yo también quiero ir a Slytherin —comentó Ron, un fuerte sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas—. Aunque de seguro mis padres me van a matar… sino lo hacen mis hermanos primero.

—Ron —gimió Harry feliz—. Ya siento que te quiero y sólo llevamos unos minutos hablando.

El expreso a Hogwarts arrancó.

.

**(Seis grados de separación)**

.

Harry, para placer de Ron y disgusto de Hermione, compró todo el carrito de dulces en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. El tiempo transcurrió entre debates ocasionales sobre el plan de estudios de Hogwarts y sonidos de gusto por parte de Weasley que devoraba los diferentes caramelos.

El tranquilo ambiente fue roto por la entrada de un chico rubio con pose arrogante. Dos niños enormes con cara estúpida lo resguardaban.

—He escuchado que Harry Potter está aquí.

—Sólo conozco a un tal Henry Petter —respondió Harry—. ¿Sabes de Harry Potter, Hermione?

—Me temo que no, pero he escuchado de un tal Harrison Pottorff.

—¿Y tú Ron?

—Emh… ¿quién es Harry Potter? —dijo Weasley.

—No sabemos nada —concluyó Harry.

—Vaya… —el niño rubio miró hacia atrás. Luego le dedicó un gesto de repugnancia a Ron y Ron no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—¿Un Weasley?

—¿Un Malfoy?

—¿Se conocen? —cuestionó Harry interesado en la interacción.

—Pelirrojo y ropa de segunda. No lo conozco pero sé identificar a los traidores de sangre por la mísera forma en la que lucen —respondió el rubio.

—Alto ahí rubito, no estás siendo agradable. Por favor, has uso de tu educación y sal de aquí. No sabemos del Harry Potter que buscas con ahínco —defendió Harry.

Hermione se quedó en silencio pero miró a Malfoy como si fuera basura.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, no lo olviden, tendré los grados más altos de los primeros años.

—Entendido, ahora vete. —Harry empezaba a sentirse irritado.

Draco alzó la barbilla, orgulloso y después dio la media vuelta.

—"Tendré los grados más altos de los primeros años" —imitó Potter—. Puff, pesado.

Ron se rió a carcajadas. Harry en definitiva no tenía nada de Slytherin, iba a ser divertido verlo en la casa de las serpientes... si lograba infiltrarse, claro.

.

**(Seis grados de separación)**

.

Harry estaba encantado con el viaje en barco hasta el castillo y estuvo aún más emocionado una vez que llegaron al comedor. Su humor sólo se vio menguado cuando Hermione tuvo que separarse de él para ir más adelante y formar parte de una fila que pretendía establecer orden.

—Mis hermanos me dijeron que hay que luchar contra un troll —susurró Ron en el oído de Harry.

—Encuentro absurda la idea… no creo que sean tan duros con nosotros —respondió Potter. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Weasley para tranquilizarlo.

Instantes después un sombrero viejo y raído fue mostrado.

—Acaban de presentarnos a nuestro clasificador —dijo Harry.

El sombrero entonó con mucho sentimiento una canción acerca de las casas y lo que se esperaba de cada uno de los miembros de ellas. Hubo aplausos y enseguida la mujer que los recibió y acomodó en la entrada del salón sacó una lista. Empezó a nombrar a los alumnos en orden alfabético. La primera en pasar fue Hannah Abbott que clasificó en Hufflepuff.

Más alumnos fueron ordenados, Harry no hizo caso, a cambio fijó su mirada en la espalda de Hermione. Ella le dijo que irían juntos a Slytherin, sin embargo, ¿el sombrero los mandaría ahí de acuerdo a sus deseos? Escuchó el nombre de Draco Malfoy y rodó los ojos ante la actitud arrogante del niño. Fue seleccionado de inmediato el Slytherin.

"Es una pena, tendré que tolerarlo", pensó Harry.

Hermione fue llamada después de otros seis alumnos.

—Har-rrr-rry —llamó Ron con nerviosismo—. ¿Crees que vaya a Slytherin?

Harry resopló. No respondió porque estaba seguro de que iba a decir que no sabía. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que Hermione fuera clasificada en la casa de las serpientes. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el sombrero gritara fuerte y claro: ¡SLYTHERIN!

El menor de los Potter alzó los brazos y retuvo el joder sí que quiso emitir. Tomó a Ron entre sus brazos y dio vueltas con él. Los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor los miraron como si fueran un par de raros. La túnica y corbata de Hermione se volvieron verdes.

Para cuando fue el turno de Harry, Ron estaba a punto de desmayarse por las ansias.

El salón se quedó en silencio en el instante que el nombre del niño que vivió fue pronunciado. Harry se mostró ajeno a la conmoción y fue hasta el taburete. El sombrero cubrió sus ojos y empezó a murmurar.

" _Pero qué tenemos aquí_ ", dijo el viejo objeto.

" _Al niño que vivió para ser impresionante_ ", pensó Harry.

Escuchó unas suaves risas. Potter meditó que era raro escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

" _¿Entonces quiere gobernar al mundo? ¡Ah! Pero no posee malas intenciones. Es benevolente, sí, muy amable_ ".

" _Me sonrojaré de tanto halago_ ", murmuró Harry.

" _Haría un trabajo extraordinario en Ravenclaw, está acostumbrado a la obtención de conocimiento. Ni qué decir de Gryffindor. Incluso estaría bien en Hufflepuff, y déjeme decirle, Señor Potter, que el amarillo combinaría con sus ojos así que no tiene de que preocuparse_ ", comentó el sombrero.

" _Gracias por aliviar mis temores_ ".

Los minutos siguieron pasando y los susurros sobre el tiempo que estaba tomando la clasificación de Harry aumentaron. Ron intentó calmarse, rogó que Potter terminara en Slytherin o Hermione iba a sufrir. Hermione por su parte, estaba tranquila, sabía que su amigo siempre hacía lo posible por cumplir sus promesas.

" _Yo digo que debería de mandarme a Slytherin, el verde me favorece mucho_ ", reflexionó Harry.

Hubo más risas de parte del sombrero.

" _Es ambicioso, sí, y puede que adquiera, en el ambiente correcto, las ganas de probarse a sí mismo cuán grande es sin necesidad de ser amo del mundo. Por supuesto, tiene razón joven, el verde es definitivamente su color_ ".

Esta vez fue turno de Harry para reír.

Un fuerte ¡SLYTHERIN!, resonó en la sala. Minerva McGonagall quitó el sombrero de la cabeza de Harry. Estaba anonada por el veredicto. Se armo un revuelo por la situación y Potter sólo aplaudió encantado por el hecho de que sus túnicas se habían vuelto verdes. Corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione y le pidió que chocaran las manos.

Ron suspiró.

Dumbledore miraba perplejo al burbujeante niño. Cuando lo acompañó a Diagon Alley estuvo casi seguro de que no era para nada Slytherin, ¿tenía que replantearse su opinión? Los gritos de sorpresa fueron tantos que tuvo que intervenir para que los alumnos se callaran.

La clasificación siguió, pero nadie podía dejar de pensar en que el héroe del mundo mágico acababa de ser sorteado en el lugar menos esperando.

Para el momento en que Ron fue llamado, el ambiente era más tranquilo. En su camino volteó a ver a Harry. El chico le estaba enviando señas de que todo iría bien. Tomó lugar y espero a que el sombrero cubriera su cabeza. Deseó ser mandado a la casa de las serpientes, no podía dejar a Potter solo en aquel nido de víboras ¡y menos a Hermione!

El bullicio se hizo de nuevo cuando un Weasley fue sorteado en Slytherin por primera vez en la historia.

Los hermanos de Ron gritaron a los lejos que el sombrero estaba equivocado y que no existía manera de que el más pequeño del clan Weasley fuera material de mago oscuro. Los profesores tuvieron que intervenir para calmar a la familia de pelirrojos.

Ron fue hasta donde estaban Harry y Hermione. Potter lo obligó a sentarse a su lado y arrulló su audacia de ser todo un pionero y descubrir territorios nunca antes vistos por los Weasley. Hermione sonrió y murmuró una bienvenida.

Albus Dumbledore tuvo que admitir que deseaba revisar el sombrero seleccionador, ¿quizá se había dañado?


	2. Matar un ruiseñor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me había olvidado que estaba publicando aquí -se alza de hombros y luego rueda con su vergüenza-.
> 
> (*). En inglés To Kill a Mockingbird, libro clásico de la literatura moderna estadounidense, escrito por Harper Lee.

**Capítulo** **II**

**Matar un ruiseñor (*)**

_{O de cómo la gente es rápida para emitir un juicio.}_

Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy eran como el fuego y el agua, como el día y la noche... como perros y gatos... en pocas palabras, eran lo opuesto.

Harry estuvo más que seguro de que era capaz de encontrar un montón de metáforas basura para describir la relación que, al parecer, tenían ambos niños. Los vio pelear a punta de palabras y casi a golpes; era un espectáculo penoso y por ende divertido. Draco emanaba amargura por cada poro de su piel y Ron no se quedaba atrás. Adjetivos tales como pobre, perdedor, traidor de sangre, estirado, hijo de papá, muerto de hambre y futuro mortífago dominaron la riña.

—¿No deberíamos de detenerlos? —preguntó Blaise Zabini, el otro alumno asignado al dormitorio que Harry compartía con el par explosivo.

—Supongo, sí —respondió Potter.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

—¡Oh! Oh... oh. Hablabas de detenerlos justo ahora. Pensé que íbamos a resistir un poco más, ya sabes, entrometernos cuando nos aburriéramos de los mismos argumentos que pretenden ser un insulto. —Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Blaise soltó un ruido de sorpresa por las palabras emitidas por el héroe del mundo mágico, eran inesperadas. Si hubieran venido de otra persona resultarían graciosas, pero no se suponía que Harry Potter dijera ese tipo de cosas, lo correcto era que el niño que vivió fuera un ejemplo de rectitud.

—No me mires así —reprochó Harry—, no se están haciendo daño. Será bueno para ellos liberar todo su estrés por la situación ahora y no durante todo el curso, si los alejamos en este instante sufriremos a lo largo del año porque no pueden llevarse bien.

Zabini asintió. Prestó atención a la pelea Weasley versus Draco y tuvo que ahogar en más de una ocasión una risa. Si Lucius Malfoy pudiera ver las formas patéticas de su hijo en un altercado sufriría un infarto. Ron tampoco se quedaba atrás, a veces, cuando no hallaba un nuevo insulto llamaba araña fea a Draco.

Después de diez minutos, Harry decidió que era suficiente, le dio la instrucción a Blaise para que se cubriera los oídos y enseguida proliferó un grito:

—¡BASTA!

Weasley y Malfoy saltaron del susto. Voltearon a ver a Potter con desagrado y horror mezclados.

—¿Harry? —cuestionó Ron con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué fue eso, Potter?

Harry suspiró. Por el rabillo de ojo notó que Zabini liberaba sus oídos.

—Fue una señal, están siendo irracionales —regaño Potter, con el mismo tono que usaba con los más pequeños del orfanato que eran capturados por él haciendo fechorías—. Parece que les dijeron que tenían que dormir en la misma cama y compartir cada segundo de su vida.

—¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó Draco, molesto.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo —pidió Harry.

—Weasley es un traidor de sangre, es inferior, ni siquiera merece estar en Slytherin. —Draco empezó a ponerse rojo por la furia.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para juzgar lo que merece o no Ron? ¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de decidir que mi joven amigo es inferior? —preguntó Potter con genuina curiosidad.

—¡Yo soy un sangre pura!

—Interesante. Por tanto ¿me estás diciendo que sólo porque tu sangre es "pura" tienes el derecho a degradar a otros y comportarte como un pendejo? Es el mejor razonamiento que he visto en mi vida, ¡podrías ser un político por tu elocuencia!

Zabini se carcajeó.

—Un mestizo como tú no lo comprendería.

—Oh, sabio Malfoy ilumíname. Créeme que soy rápido aprendiendo, mis profesores siempre alabaron mi capacidad para cultivarme —dijo Harry con reverencia.

Blaise se agarró el estómago y siguió riendo, todo era tan absurdo.

—Yo... bueno, yo. —Draco se puso más rojo, esta vez por la vergüenza—. ¡En el vagón me dijiste que no conocías a Harry Potter y tú eres Harry Potter, me engañaste! —desvió el tema.

—¡Pero es verdad, yo no conozco a Harry Potter! Conozco al Gran Harry Potter. Hay un  _gran_  de diferencia, ¿puedes notarlo, cariño?

Zabini estaba que lloraba, se retorció y evitó por todos los medios tirarse al suelo para seguir carcajeándose. Ron sintió que las esquinas de sus labios se elevaban, Harry estaba obteniendo entretenimiento a costa de la dignidad de Draco Malfoy y era placentero de ver, dudaba que muchos tuvieran la valentía de humillar al hijo de un influyente miembro del ministerio de magia.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —gruño Draco.

—No, no, no, no. No. Te lo juro, estoy siendo serio. Regresando a lo que nos incumbe, ¿por qué no haces un pacto de paz con  _monsieur_  Weasley? Estaría vigente dentro de la escuela, sin embargo, fuera de ella pueden seguir intentado matarse. El objetivo es que nadie salga dañado y propiciar un ambiente sano en los dormitorios —propuso Harry—. No quiero sufrir dolores de cabeza porque no pueden ser civilizados y se apegan a conductas discriminatorias.

Blaise ya no estaba riendo y Ron lucía sorprendido por escuchar el término de discriminación.

—Pero yo no estoy discriminando —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Lo haces, en menor medida, pero lo haces. Reflexiona sobre tus pensamientos sobre la casa de Slytherin y la pelea que tuviste con Draco hace unos segundos, entonces hallarás tu respuesta.

Draco negó con la cabeza. El curso de la situación se estaba tornando serio y difícil de manejar. Casi prefería volver al momento en que Harry lo molestaba.

—Potter tiene un punto, yo tampoco quiero despertar todas las mañanas escuchando sus gritos, ni quiero dormirme tarde porque no pueden verse sin enojarse —intervino Zabini, dejando su mutismo atrás—. Draco, sabes que me agradas y tomaría tu lado sin dudar... pero en esta ocasión no puedo apoyarte. Sería conveniente que ustedes llegaran a un acuerdo, estaremos un largo tiempo juntos, queramos o no.

Harry asintió, feliz de que Blaise fuera un sujeto pensante, hasta podría incluirlo en su movimiento orientado a la dominación mundial si seguía siendo así de agradable.

Ron y Draco se miraron con asco por varios minutos. Ninguno mostraba signos de querer ceder.

—Amado Draco Montesco, yo, Ron Capuleto quiero extenderte una invitación para que seamos amigos durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts —declamó Harry, aleteó sus pestañas y puso una mirada soñadora—. Y cuando salgamos de la escuela podemos tener nuestra tragedia, matarnos porque somos muy estúpidos.

Zabini volvió a reír, si Harry seguía jodiendo a sus compañeros de habitación de esa manera iba a terminar con un dolor de estómago por tantas risotadas. Draco comprendió de inmediato la referencia hecha por Potter y se mostró abochornado. Ron hizo un gesto de confusión.

**.**

**(Matar un ruiseñor)**

**.**

Hermione no estaba sorprendida cuando Harry terminó de relatar lo complicado que fue hacer que Ron y Draco se comprometieran a no iniciar la tercera guerra mundial en la escuela. Ni tampoco encontraba impresionante de que su amigo hubiera sido el culpable de dicho acuerdo. Potter nunca fue el alumno más brillante de la escuela de genios, por supuesto que tenía grados sobre la media porque deseaba mantener su beca pero su nombre nunca ocupo los primeros lugares en las listas. Mas, Hermione sabía que lo que hizo a Harry alguien sobrecogedor era su capacidad de persuasión: su discurso resultaba conmovedor y su lógica se desplegaba con una extraordinaria precisión.

—Espero que actúen a la altura y respeten el tratado —dijo Hermione al cabo de unos momentos—. Ambos parecen tener un carácter irascible.

—Yo espero lo mismo. Sólo quiero calma, no creo que se vayan a hacer amigos de la noche a la mañana, se agarren de las manos y corran por los campos con música cursi de fondo... pero estaría bien si dejan de insultarse sin razón aparente.

Hermione concordó.

—En fin, veremos qué pasa con el tiempo. Cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdas que durante la ceremonia de bienvenida el director dijo que el tercer piso estaba prohibido para transitar? Me pregunto por qué. Es algo misterioso.

—A lo mejor sólo está en mantenimiento. Prométeme que cometerás la tontería de visitarlo sin compañía —pidió Hermione seria.

Harry desvió la mirada.

—¡Harry! No quiero empezar el año regañándote. Seriamente, eres un idiota en varias ocasiones.

—Hermione, me ofendes. Soy una persona muy inteligente, escuela de superdotados, ¿te suena? Me parece que formamos parte del mismo grupo por seis años.

—También me parece que tenías un récord de regaños y castigos por tu inquietud, "Harry Potter, el niño más problemático que he tenido en doce años", a palabras del profesor de ciencias, ¿te suena? —argumentó Hermione en reprimienda.

—Insignificancias —replicó Harry.

Granger negó con la cabeza y resopló.

—Muy bien, si te pondrás a investigar sobre el dichoso pasillo quiero que por lo menos me mantengas informada. Me dirás sobre lo que has descubierto y sobre lo que planeas hacer con el conocimiento obtenido y ¡no corras ningún riesgo! Eres una criatura irracional cuando te hallas emocionado.

—¡Sí mamá! Lo que usted ordene y mande.

Hermione le dio un golpecillo a Harry en la frente.

—Ahora dime porque me citaste tan temprano en la sala común. La mayor parte de los alumnos siguen durmiendo y el desayuno comienza dentro de una hora. Dudo que haya sido sólo porque esperabas comunicarme los resultados de la interacción de Malfoy y Weasley.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, mi estimable Hermione. ¿Estás segura de que no eres pariente de Sherlock Holmes? —Harry se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Harry, deja de molestar.

Potter sonrió travieso.

—Tienes razón. Te pedí que estuvieras lista antes de tiempo porque quiero probar algo.

—¿Ese algo me incumbe?

—Por supuesto. Y si resulta bien, todos seremos felices —respondió Harry con tono meloso.

—Suéltalo —pidió Hermione.

—Quiero intentar acicalar tu cabello. Siento ansiedad cada que veo lo esponjado y suelto. No pienses que creo que tienes una melena fea, al contrario, considero que el color chocolate que posee es precioso pero... ugh, debes que entender que durante tres años he peinado a la mitad de las niñas del orfanato antes de que se fueran a la escuela y...

—Ya entendí, Harry, te da nervios verme despeinada y quieres remediarlo. —Hermione lanzó un ruidillo divertido.

—Sí, en esencia... es así, ¿te parece bien? —cuestionó esperanzado Harry.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Mi cabello es rebelde.

—Nada como el mío —dijo Harry—. Ahora siéntate en aquel sillón, voy por un cepillo y algunas ligas... y prendedores. Cuando fui a Diagon Alley compré los broches pensando en lo bien que lucirían en ti.

Hermione sintió vergüenza. Sólo Harry podía considerar que ella era capaz de verse bonita o exhibir de forma adecuada un accesorio. Tomó lugar en donde se le indició y espero. Unos instantes después su amigo regreso un peine, unos frascos con quién sabe qué, ligas y pasadores. Acomodó todo sobre la cima del respaldo del sofá y enseguida acunó su cabello castaño entre sus manos.

—Aún está húmedo —dijo Harry.

—Me bañe hace poco y todavía no entiendo mucho sobre los hechizos que funcionan como secador.

—Eso es bueno, me permitirá manejarlo mejor. —Harry tomó el cepillo y empezó a desenredar las hebras chocolate, cuando termino alisó la parte superior, enseguida separó con destreza el fleco de Hermione y lo demás lo amarró en una coleta. Abrió uno de los frascos y hundió sus dedos en la extraña masa trasparente.

—¿Gel? —preguntó la chica.

—No, un ungüento raro que obtuve del mismo lugar en el que conseguí los prendedores. La persona que me atendió asumió que estaba comprando un regalo para mi novia y alegó que no podía irme sin crema alisadora, crema para definir risos, crema para evitar que el cabello se esponje por la humedad... básicamente me vi obligado a tomar un montón de cosas para que me dejara ir. Suerte que llevaba dinero de sobra —respondió Harry—. Las etiquetas aseguran que el producto no daña el cuero cabelludo.

—No quiero volver a regañarte, enserio, pero me preocupa que hayas sido tan descuidado con el dinero. Sé que Hogwarts tiene un fondo para los huérfanos, sin embargo, dudo que sea muy holgado y tengas fondos de sobra.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—No me hagas gestos, Harry Potter.

—Perdón, mamá. Olvide mencionarte la parte en que como miembro de la distinguida familia Potter y presunto héroe del mundo mágico tengo algo de dinero. Estaba muy sorprendido cuando visite Gringotts con el director Dumbledore y me llevaron una bóveda que contenía una pequeña fortuna dejada atrás por mis amables padres. El duende incluso bromeo diciendo que con el dinero acumulado por mis ancestros podía pasar un tiempo sin trabajar. —Harry pasos sus dedos por los risos de Hermione, dotándolos de la crema para risos definidos—. Se me permitió tomar suficientes galleones para comprar el material escolar y un extra para otros objetos que me llamaran la atención en medio de las compras.

—Me alegra mucho tu nueva situación financiera —dijo Hermione—. El dinero no lo es todo pero es indispensable para obtener una educación adecuada. —Sus labios se tensaron en una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie, la directora del orfanato y las ayudantes estaban angustiadas por mí antes de que llegara mi carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Las escuché hablar en más de un ocasión sobre lo que sería de mi pobre ser una vez que la beca expirará puesto que cubría sólo la educación primaria.

—Tengo la certeza de que aunque no hubieras venido a Hogwarts de seguro habrías tenido a otra fundación patrocinándote. Eres brillante, Harry.

—Gracias —respondió el aludido. Terminó de peinar los risos de Hermione y sonrió al verlos tan acomodados y resplandecientes. Agarró uno de los prendedores, uno compuesto por un listón verde en forma de moño con una esmeralda en el centro y lo sujeto sobre la coleta que lucía Hermione—. Listo. Espera, no. Date la media vuelta, necesito peinar tu fleco.

Hermione se puso de pie, rodeó el sillón y se colocó frente a Harry. El niño cerró un frasco y abrió otro, el que prometía mantener el cabello siempre liso. Puso algo de la crema en los mechones de su amiga y luego paso el cepillo.

—Aw, luces tan bien, ahora sé cómo se sintió Miguel Ángel cuando concluyó cada una de sus esculturas —arrulló Harry.

—Eres un experto en hacer drama —dijo Hermione.

—Me siento ofendido, lastimas mi corazón.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes uno frágil? —preguntó Granger con una sonrisa.

Harry se carcajeo.

**.**

**(Matar un ruiseñor)**

**.**

Ron frunció el ceño y Malfoy siguió su ejemplo. Por azares del destino llamados Harry, se vieron obligados a compartir asiento durante la clase de pociones. Blaise Zabini había celebrado la idea porque disfrutaba de ver miserables a otros y la mayor parte del alumnado se mostró curioso respecto al arreglo acordado por el grupo compuesto de peculiares Slytherin.

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados detrás de Ron y Draco para vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Potter medito que el cabello de Ron resaltaba en medio de todo el color verde y el de Draco se mimetizaba, incluso en ese aspecto antagonizaban. Hizo un recordatorio mental para preguntarle después a alguno de los dos las razones por las que los Weasley eran considerados traidores de sangre; asumió en primera instancia que algo tenía que ver con el hecho de que Ron presentaba cierta "tolerancia" puesto que a pesar de que era un sangre pura, no dio signos de hostilidad cuando se entero de que Hermione era una nacida de muggles o él era un mestizo.

Gemidos de sorpresa y miedo inundaron el ambiente en el instante que la puerta se abrió de forma violenta y Severus Snape entró imponente.

Harry parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, ¿no había buenos días para nadie? ¿Un hola? ¿Un espero que disfruten de mi ponencia? Escuchó con atención todas las cosas que podrían llegar a hacer en la clase y decidió que más tarde haría uso de la gran memoria de Hermione, le pediría a la niña le repitiera cada una de las palabras del temible hombre para apuntarlas en su cuaderno destinado a la materia.

Snape examinó con intransigencia a Harry y éste se tenso. ¡No había hecho nada malo! ¿Por qué el profesor lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de basura? Su primer impulso fue desviar la mirada pero recordó a la señora Johnson, su vieja profesora de literatura, que en más de una ocasión lo castigo por reaccionar con tan  _grosero_  ademán. Prefirió mantener la calma aunque estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

—Señor Potter, una nueva celebridad.

Harry retuvo al aire. Se quejo por dentro, ¿Severus Snape odiaba a la gente famosa y por eso estaba siendo receptor de su molestia?

—¿Qué obtendré si colocó esencia de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Hermione alzó la mano.

—Err... —Potter cerró los ojos e intentó recordar lo leído en su tiempo libre sobre pociones—. ¿Filtro de los muertos? Aunque el filtro también requiere de valeriana y judías soporíferas.

—¿Me está preguntando?

—No, ¡no! Estoy afirmando —dijo Harry. Le echó un vistazo a Hermione para buscar la pena en su rostro pero no hallo nada. Se sintió más seguro, ella era tan transparente que con sus gestos solía darle pistas acerca de que tan bien lo había hecho.

—Potter, ¿de dónde conseguirías un bezoar?

Harry sintió que iba a obtener una úlcera a causa del estrés provocado por Severus Snape en menos de cinco minutos.

—En el estómago de una cabra.

Hermione asintió con suavidad y satisfacción. Bajo su mano, esperando que él profesor ya hubiera terminado de hostigar a su amigo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Ah, esa la sabía sin necesidad de rememorar el libro de pociones, el  _Aconitum_  era un género bien conocido en la herbolaria y en la neurología, su profesor de ciencias les hablo de ello.

—Ninguna. Luparia es el nombre común para  _Aconitum vulparia_.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, percibía le excitación de Harry al responder a esa última pregunta, él adoraba las plantas y todo lo relacionado con ellas. Aunque aún quedaba por verse si éste gusto se extendía a las que eran mágicas.

Snape se veía decepcionado y molesto. Potter hizo caso omiso al humor del hombre, estaba en las nubes por su victoria escolar, temió durante varios días que su inteligencia fuera inútil en un mundo que acababa de conocer. Se felicito a sí mismo por ponerse a leer los libros asignados a los cursos cada que pudo.

La clase siguió con su curso. Cuando finalizó la felicidad pareció volver a cada uno de los alumnos. Ron guardo sus cosas y huyó de la cercanía que presentaba con Draco Malfoy.

—¡Harry! Eso fue fantástico, pudiste responderle a Snape. Los gemelos, unos de mis hermanos, me han dicho que es difícil complacerlo —dijo Weasley una vez que se aseguro que su profesor estaba a varios metros del aula.

—Fue horrible. Creí que iba a lanzarme al noveno nivel del infierno si no respondía de forma adecuada. ¿Viste cómo me miro? Parecía que deseaba cortarme en pedazos pequeñitos para luego dárselos de comer a los perros y...

—Estas exagerando —intervino Draco—. Mi padrino no es tan malo.

Ron, Hermione y Harry voltearon a ver al rubio.

—¡¿Es tu padrino?! —gritó Weasley.

Draco asintió.

—Eso es inesperado, pero tiene sentido. Los pájaros de una pluma vuelan juntos —dijo Harry.

Hermione se rió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pidió Malfoy.

—La ironía de que las personas que comparten temperamento se atraen, dicho muggle. Pero no importa, vamos a descansar un poco, tenemos una hora libre antes de que tengamos que ir a herbología. ¿Dónde está Zabini...? —Harry buscó por todos lados dispuesto a invitarlo a que se uniera a ellos pero el chico ya estaba saliendo del aula junto a otro Slytherin.

Draco se acercó a Harry y en voz baja recomendó:

—No le pidas que se acerque a ti cuando tienes a Granger cerca, es más prejuicioso que yo respecto a los muggles y los hijos de éstos.

Harry asintió, asombrado por el consejo de Malfoy.

**.**

**(Matar un ruiseñor)**

**.**

La persona encargada de dar las clases de herbología era una mujer rechoncha, de apariencia amable. Se dirigió a los alumnos con toda dulzura y suavidad. Madame Sprout era la antítesis de Severus Snape, según Harry. Atendió a cada uno de los alumnos con la misma paciencia y explicó con lujo de detalle las bases del manejo de plantas mágicas para los alumnos que nunca antes tuvieron contacto con dicho tipo de vegetación.

Ron y Draco siguieron trabajando juntos por venturas llamadas Harry.

Los chicos salieron relajados de la dichosa clase y partieron a la que sería su última materia por el día.

**.**

**(Matar un ruiseñor)**

**.**

—¿Será una costumbre mágica temblar como una gelatina al dar la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras? —le preguntó en un murmullo Harry a Hermione.

—Lo dudo —respondió la chica—. Me parece que tenemos un profesor muy tímido... y muy malo. No estoy entendiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que ha dicho.

Harry asintió. Él tampoco comprendía las palabras de Quirinus Quirrell, su tartamudeo era tan marcado que tenía que poner mucho empeño para discernir lo que el hombre pretendía enseñar. Además el aula tenía un horrible olor a ajo. Según los chismes que transitaban Hogwarts, Quirrell regreso de un viaje con miedo a los vampiros.

Hermione siguió luchando a lo largo de la hora para aprender algo de Quirrell pero Harry se rindió. Decidió que después sacaría algunos libros de la biblioteca y estudiaría por su cuenta. Se llevó una mano a la frente, no supo si fue por el olor que desprendía el salón o por lo aburrido que resultaba escuchar al intento de profesor, pero la cabeza le estaba punzando. ¡Tenía una maldita migraña! Su frente se iba a partir en dos y no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. ¿Quizá una aspirina sería de ayuda? ¿Los magos ingerían aspirinas?

Draco se puso a dibujar dragones en su cuaderno y Ron escobas.

Granger intentó que sus amigos volvieran a prestar atención pero no lo logró. Decidió que ya los regañaría por la noche.

**.**

**(Matar un ruiseñor)**

**.**

Harry estaba caminando en dirección a la oficina del director. Por alguna supramágica razón Severus Snape le ordeno que lo acompañara a ver a Dumbledore en cuanto la cena diera fin, sus amigos lo miraron con aprehensión pero él desestimo sus preocupaciones con un gesto. A Hermione incluso le dio unos golpes en la espalda para que alejará de su mente todas las teorías de origen conspiratorio que con seguridad ocupaban su mente.

Suspiro. Le dio una mirada discreta al profesor de pociones e hizo una mueca. Snape inspiraba miedo por montones, al parecer nunca se le veía alegre, vestía de negro y trataba a todos de forma grosera. Harry decidió que el tipo le gustaba a pesar de todo. Era como un súper villano, la oda a todo lo malvado, el canon del misterio y la amargura. ¿En el fondo tenía un gran corazón? ¿Acaso poseía un triste pasado que lo obligó a volverse de hierro? Las posibilidades eran tantas y tan cliché.

Dejo de lado su ensimismamiento en el instante que una gárgola apareció en su panorama. Snape murmuró "ranas de chocolate" y un pasadizo se dejo ver, escaleras se extendieron ante ellos.

—Suba —pidió Severus a Harry.

El pequeño hizo lo que se le ordeno. Observó sus alrededores con sorpresa, el castillo de verdad era hermoso, cada parte de él le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago por los estímulos visuales. Llegaron a una puerta y Snape dio un paso adelante, después tocó. El permiso vino detrás de ella.

Albus Dumbledore ya esperaba la llegada de Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Minerva McGonagall estaba parada en medio de la oficina con un gesto de lisura.

—Muchacho, bienvenido, lamento mucho haberte citado después de tu primer y cansado día pero me temo que deseo platicar contigo respecto a la casa en la que has sido clasificado. ¿Te molestaría tomar un poco de té conmigo y dos de tus profesores? —empezó Dumbledore.

Harry hizo que no con la cabeza. Buscó algún lugar para sentarse y pidió permiso antes de ocuparlo, espero hasta que recibió autorización.

—¿Cómo te está yendo en Slytherin, Harry?

El niño hizo un gesto pensativo.

—Supongo que bien. Sólo he estado allí un día y no puedo emitir un juicio completo.

Minerva frunció sus labios.

—Tengo que decir que no esperaba que fueras sorteado en la casa de las serpientes. —Albus le ofreció un dulce de limón a Potter pero éste negó con un gesto.

Snape bufó. No sólo fue el viejo director quien se sorprendió por la decisión del sombrero.

—¿Por qué no? El verde me queda bien, para mí fue lógico que me mandaran a Slytherin —dijo Harry. Se quitó los lentes y sobó sus ojos. Peinó su cabello con su mano para dejar su frente descubierta. Empezaba a sospechar de qué iba el asunto disfrazado de inocente conversación—. ¿Es algo malo?

—Señor Potter —comenzó McGonagall—, la casa de Slytherin se ha caracterizado a lo largo de los años por albergar a magos de sangre pura que han usado su astucia y ambición para hacer el mal. No me es grato admitir que los miembros de dicha casa también tienen un pensamiento cruel y despiadado y por si fuera poco, muchos de los integrantes son intolerantes.

—¿Y qué han hecho ustedes para combatir la situación? —preguntó Harry mientras jugueteaba con sus gafas.

—¿Harry? —cuestionó Dumbledore.

—¿Qué han hecho ustedes para combatir la situación? —preguntó de nuevo Harry con un tono de voz más elevado—. No sé mucho sobre la educación mágica pero en el mundo muggle se espera que la escuela sirva para formar alumnos con un buen juicio moral. Los maestros tienen la obligación de enseñar y los padres de formar. Lo que se enseña en casa es reforzado por los profesores. ¿Lo que se está reforzando en Hogwarts es la intolerancia? ¿Seguirán permitiendo aquello porque es "lo natural"? ¿Tienen algún plan para enseñar ética?

El silencio reino en el lugar.

—No pretendo presumir, pero diré con mucho orgullo que fui a una escuela para niños con inteligencia sobre la media. Nos llamaban genios puesto que aprender es un juego para nosotros. Nos llamaban genios porque somos creativos. Tuve una profesora que me enseñó complejas ecuaciones, un profesor que me reveló parte de los secretos del universo, una señora se tomó la molestia de contarnos viejas historias y pedirnos que escribiéramos las nuestras: corrigió cada una de nuestras faltas de ortografía y, por si fuera poco, nos embellecieron el corazón mostrándonos como pintar y dibujar —platicó Harry.

—No estoy entendiendo el punto, Potter —dijo Snape.

—No sólo fuimos llamados genios —siguió Harry—, también fuimos llamados seres increíbles. Seres capaces de usar nuestras habilidades para engrandecer a la humanidad y ayudarla... pero también seres capaces de destruir. Llevábamos clases de filosofía y ahondamos en el estudio de la moral. La señora Rodin decía con frecuencia que por lo general enseñaba a muchachos mayores de dieciséis años y le resultaba divertido que nosotros le prestáramos más atención. Lo atribuía al hecho de que éramos jóvenes y todavía podíamos absorber todo lo bueno que los adultos nos mostraban. La gente de Hogwarts con más experiencia debe de dar el ejemplo, eso hará un cambio.

Albus miró con cansancio a Harry.

—La profesora McGonagall acaba de decir que muchos de los miembros de Slytherin son propensos a mostrar conductas inadecuadas. Su conclusión es que debido a que yo fui clasificado en dicho lugar podría verme influenciado y en un futuro unirme a todos aquellos que le hacen mala fama a dicho sector social.

—En efecto —declaró Dumbledore.

—Bueno, es... disculpen la palabra, estúpido. Más que seguidor soy líder. Es más probable que yo cause impacto en otros y tengo la esperanza de que mi influencia sea positiva. —Harry rodó los ojos. Desde que descubrió que era llamado El niño que vivió comenzó a agregarle palabras al dichoso sobrenombre. El niño que vivió para ser genial, El niño que vivió para ser increíble, El niño que vivió para ser fabuloso, El niño que vivió para ser amo del mundo. Era una cosa buena que Hermione mantuviera su ego en un nivel adecuado.

—¿Nos hemos preocupado por nada? —preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa.

—Le pedí al sombrero que me mandara a Slytherin porque me gusta el verde —respondió Harry—. Mis ojos resaltarían con las túnicas de dicha casa. También consideré Hufflepuff pero al final el amable clasificador concordó conmigo sobre el hecho de que el verde era mi color.

Snape gruño. La exhibición de madurez de Harry Potter acababa de ser aplastada por su estúpida declaración de sus preferencias para vestir.

—No es que haya ido a Slytherin porque quiero dominar el mundo —agregó Harry mientras se reía.

**.**

**(Matar un ruiseñor)**

**.**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que la escuela empezó y Harry sentía que ya necesitaba hablar con un adulto o con alguien mayor a él. Antes solía acudir con el consejero pero en Hogwarts no existía tal cosa como una persona que tenía la obligación de escucharlo porque para eso le pagaban.

Lo más cercano a ello era...

—¡Profesor Snape! —sollozó Harry—. Recíbame, necesito hablar con usted, mis problemas adolescentes me superan y debo de desahogarme... ¡Profesor!

La puerta se abrió. Harry se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. El profesor de pociones tenía una cara de pocos amigos, le dedicó miradas venenosas al hijo de James Potter y decidió que no valía la pena regañarlo, era un gasto de saliva y energía.

—Señor Potter, largo. No tengo porque escuchar sus angustias.

—Pero los prefectos me dijeron que acudiera a usted cuando tuviera problemas —gimoteó Harry—. Tengo problemas ahora. Mi cerebro está siendo bombardeado por las hormonas, la idea de que el mundo gira a mí alrededor y la noción de que todos deben de escuchar mis insignificantes quejas no me deja.

"Al menos es consciente de la situación", pensó Snape. Oyó pasos a lo lejos y buscó la fuente de ellos. Hermione Granger se acercaba, sostenía más de un pesado libro en brazos y presumía de una mirada decidida.

—Harry, qué sorpresa verte aquí —comentó la chica—. Profesor Snape, ¿me otorga algo de su tiempo? Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle respecto al ensayo que debemos de entregar la próxima semana. Sé que ya he venido antes a incordiarlo pero me surgieron más dudas.

Severus, si era posible, se puso más pálido. Vio a los dos mocosos que para su desgracia pertenecían a su casa y tomó una decisión, la que le iba a traer menos sufrimiento.

—No puedo atenderla, señorita Granger. —Snape arrastró las palabras—. Me temo que el señor Potter llegó primero a incordiar.

—Ah... ya veo. Puedo volver después.

—No... estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo con su ensayo, no necesita estar interrogándome cada tres días —dijo el profesor de pociones con calma. No quería gastar varias horas de su vida respondiendo a los dilemas de la niña. Suficiente tenía con los paranoicos Ravenclaw que se la pasaban la mitad del día tocando su puerta para que respondiera a sus dudas.

—Gracias por sus amables palabras, profesor Snape —comentó Hermione. Con un rostro relajado se despidió provisionalmente de Harry y enseguida partió.

—Potter, pase a mi oficina, escucharé sus berridos en privado.

—Profesor Snape, es usted un alma tan bondadosa —dijo Harry—. Las grandes recompensas por tanta amabilidad serán para usted.

Severus contuvo sus ganas de extender su varita y hechizar al muchacho. Lo único que lo detenía era que estaba seguro de que el mocoso no se estaba burlando de él, sino que hablaba enserio... aunque su elección de palabras y gestos fueran risibles. ¿Además del cabello cual nido de pájaros y los lentes, los Potter también les heredaban a sus descendientes la tendencia al melodrama?


	3. Entropia

**Capítulo** **III**

**Entropía**

_{O de cómo el universo tiende al desorden.}_

—Verá... he estado pensando con ahínco en el hecho de que la profesora McGonagall puede transformarse en gato puesto que eso viola todas las leyes físicas y químicas establecidas. Lo he meditado tanto que incluso tuve una pesadilla en donde mi pobre maestra terminaba siendo presa de unos científicos locos que la obligaban a ser sujeto de horribles experimentos. Pero dejando de lado mis extraños sueños, debo de decir que debido a que la transformación desafía todo lo que conozco me encuentro fascinado con ella. ¿Cree que sea buena idea que vaya con la profesora, le expresé muchas de mis dudas y le pida que me recomiende algunos libros? También tengo otro dilema que no me deja en paz... ¿nuestra amada McGonagall gustara de la comida para gatos cuanto está en su forma de animago? Además...

Snape comenzaba a pensar que quizá hubiera sido mejor idea enfrentarse a Hermione Granger, los problemas adolescentes de Harry Potter eran una rareza en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—... tengo la sensación de que entre Draco y Ron hay tensión del tipo indecente, si usted entiende. He leído sobre ella en libros de educación sexual. No me alarma pero no estoy seguro de cómo lidiar con el hecho. ¿Y qué dirá la sociedad mágica si los hijos de familias rivales terminan en una relación "inmoral"? Hace unos días los llamé Draco Montesco y Ron Capuleto en broma pero ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo tener voz de profeta. ¿O acaso este mundo es más tolerante? Mire que a mí no me afecta que mis amigos terminen amándose porque estoy a favor de todo tipo de relaciones...

Severus en definitiva no tenía por qué haberse enterado de eso, él podía haber seguido viviendo sin saber que Harry pensaba que la rivalidad de Draco y Ron era tensión sexual.

—Y luego recogí una serpiente que estaba a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, sé que no está permitido ir a él, duh, el nombre lo dice todo, pero tiene mi palabra de pequeño caballero que no pretendía adentrarme. Estaba paseando por los alrededores y escuché un llamado de auxilio, debería de haber visto mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que el ruego que captaban mis oídos provenía de una víbora. No tuve el corazón para dejarla ahí así que la llevé a los dormitorios, la alimente con ratas que invoqué con un  _accio_  y la tape. La llame Veratrum en honor a un género de flores venenosas porque me dijo que podía producir toxinas, ¡pero no es peligrosa! También me platicó que sólo muerde si se siente amenazada, es una  _Vipera_ _berus_ , una serpiente común europea —siguió charlando Harry sin cesar.

—Señor Potter.

—La dejaré ir cuando esté sana y controlaré que no dañe a nadie, no me regañe...

—Señor Potter...

—... lo hice porque no podía dejar que muriera, entienda. Todos merecen ser auxiliados en los momentos complicados.

—¡Señor Potter!

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry precavido. Lo iban a regañar. ¡No tenía que haber contando lo de la serpiente! Pero no tenía opción, la había mantenido lejos de sus demás compañeros de habitación pero la posibilidad de que alguien provocara a Veratrum era enorme, los accidentes ocurrían cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

—¿Platicó con una serpiente?

—Oh sí. —Harry alzó ambas cejas, no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse respecto al hecho de que su profesor estaba más interesado en la parte en la que él conversó con Vera—. Ella es tan parlanchina, siento que tenemos eso en común. Le gusta llamarme bebé humano o bebé esmeralda.

Severus iba a pedir un aumento. No le pagaban para esto, estaba siendo explotado. Él no tenía porque pasar por angustiosos momentos a causa de sus alumnos.

—Usted es un pársel.

—Ohhh, ¿oh? —Harry seguía sin entender de qué iba el asunto.

—Para su información y por si no se ha dado cuenta, muchacho tonto, la gente no va por ahí hablando con serpientes.

—¿La habilidad no viene incluida en el paquete de "eres un mago"? —preguntó Harry.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una habilidad heredada y casi extinta. La última persona que fue conocida como un pársel fue el Señor Oscuro. Por lo tanto, espero que use su cerebro y entienda que hablar con las serpientes no es visto con buenos ojos.

—¿Tengo que angustiarme? ¿Les dirá a otros sobre esto? —cuestionó Harry. Se quitó los lentes y echó su cabello hacía atrás, era un gesto nervioso que había desarrollado con el paso de los años.

—No lo haré. No estoy a favor de ir ventilando secretos ajenos.

—¿Ni siquiera al buen director?

Snape tomó aire. Vio los brillantes y suplicantes ojos verdes, Lily vino a su memoria sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Repito, no lo haré.

—Gracias. —Harry sonrió afectuoso—. Significa mucho para mí.

Severus notó que Harry Potter, además de tener los ojos de madre, también poseía su sonrisa.

—Por cierto, tiene detención conmigo el sábado a las siete por romper las reglas e introducir una serpiente a los dormitorios. Deberá traer al animal con usted para que sea examinado. Me encantaría arrebatarle puntos pero desde que es un Slytherin me veo en la necesidad de ser creativo.

Harry se rió.

—Es bueno saber que no quiere quitarle puntos a su casa, profesor.

**.**

**(Entropía)**

**.**

Ron soltó un suspiro cuando sus padres aprobaron su decisión de ir a Slytherin por el bien de Harry y Hermione. Había tenido días duros, sus hermanos, en especial Percy, fueron tan molestos a causa de su clasificación. Los gemelos se burlaban de él cada que lo veían y alegaban que parecía una rosa: ¡con los cabellos rojos como pétalos y las túnicas verdes como ramas, oh Ronkins, cautivas nuestro corazón!

Leyó el resto de la carta, eran consejos de Molly Weasley sobre etiqueta. Arthur Weasley se conformó con desearle suerte y decirle que estaba orgulloso de que desde el fondo de su corazón hubiera actuado como un valiente y protector Gryffindor.

Sonrió feliz, su mamá incluso mandó chocolate casero para él y sus nuevos amigos. Guardó la carta en una de las bolsas de su túnica, enseguida se sentó en uno de los suaves sillones de la sala común para poder empezar a comer la parte que le correspondía del dulce.

Contempló la estancia con curiosidad: la caoba que se izaba con elegancia, las ventanas que permitían observar a los peces que habitaban en el Lago Negro y las diferentes piezas ornamentales en verde le daban una apariencia elegante, pulcra y algo sombría. El silencio reinaba en el lugar pues pocos alumnos se hallaban ahí, Ron descubrió pronto que los Slytherin preferían pasar el tiempo en sus habitaciones, en la biblioteca o en los jardines. Reunirse con sus congéneres no era una prioridad para las serpientes.

Fue reconfortante. Weasley nunca estuvo mucho tiempo para estar solo en su casa, con seis hermanos y una madre sobreprotectora, la tranquilidad era un bien despreciado.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él. Giro su cabeza y vio a Harry recargarse sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— _Bonjour_ _monsieur_  Weasley.

—Hola, ¿dónde estabas?

—En la biblioteca, quería obtener unos cuantos tomos sobre transfiguración y encantos. Además Hermione quería que hiciéramos la tarea juntos. Draco se nos unió. Admito que el algún momento me aburrí y me fui. Decidí regresar a la sala con la esperanza de encontrarte aquí, ¿qué estuviste haciendo tú? —Harry se deshizo de su mochila y la botó a un lado de sofá.

—Recibí una carta de mis padres, quería leerla en privado. ¿Quieres chocolate? Mi madre lo mando.

—Encantadora mujer —murmuró Harry. Rodeó el sillón y se dejó caer junto a Ron. Dio las gracias por el trozo del dulce.

—¿Harry?

—Dime —pidió el aludido mientras saboreaba la golosina.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden pasar tanto tiempo estudiando? Yo agarro un libro y me duermo —dijo Ron.

—En el caso de Hermione, creo que es porque ama el conocimiento. Deberías de haberla visto cuanto tenía seis años, leía enciclopedias más grandes que ella, la bibliotecaria se reía mucho cuando la veía cargando los libros para llevarlos hasta una mesa de lectura. —Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Encuentra placer en entender el mundo que la rodea.

Weasley asintió.

—¿La situación de Draco? —siguió Harry—, si te soy sincero, no la entiendo del todo. Pero me gusta pensar que es debido a que su padre es estricto. Por lo que nos ha dicho de Lucius Malfoy... tengo la sensación de que en su hogar no toleran el fracaso, todo lo que se espera del hijo de la infame familia es perfección. Diría que su inteligencia es producto de su trabajo duro.

—¿Es tan brillante como tú y Hermione?

Harry se río.

—Quizá. Te diré que para ser un genio se pueden seguir dos caminos. El primero es nacer versado en la obtención y retención de conocimiento.

—¿Y el segundo?

—El segundo es nacer normal pero ser terco, perseverante. Aquellos que se hagan de hábitos, estudien día con día, busquen maneras de aprender a su manera, lean, practiquen ejercicios y se maravillen con el conocimiento pueden volverse talentosos. La travesía es más dura pero las recompensas son más deliciosas.

—Ya veo. —Ron hizo una mueca.

—Draco es un genio del esfuerzo. No dudo que algún día pueda estar al nivel de Hermione.

—¿Y al tuyo?

Harry se alzó de hombros.

—Tú también puedes ser esplendido, Ron. ¿Quieres que pensemos en algo para que seas capaz de estudiar una cierta cantidad al día?

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Claro. —Harry se puso de pie de un salto—. Considero que te iría bien un sistema de recompensas. Dime algo que te gustaría obtener.

Ron hizo un ruidillo pensativo.

—Una escoba para quidditch, algo de ropa nueva porque tengo que usar la que dejaron mis hermanos, dulces de Honeydukes... ¿otro libro de quidditch?

—Muy bien. —Harry fue hasta donde estaba su mochila, sacó uno de los libros de encantos, un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Dejo todo sobre la mesa que estaba delante de sillón—. Haré lo siguiente: dibujaré un calendario con los días que sobran de septiembre y los primeros de octubre, después lo voy a encantar.

—¿Cómo funciona el encanto?

—Vas a firmar detrás del pergamino, una vez que lo hagas significa que te comprometes a estudiar treinta minutos al día y a completar tus tareas. Si cumples con tu trabajo un símbolo aparece de forma automática en la casilla del día. Completar todas las casillas te hace acreedor de un premio.

—¡Eso suena genial, compañero!

—Yo seré quien lo provea, así que también firmaré. Será ropa, de tu lista de cosas que deseas me parece que esa es la más importante.

—¿No es ningún problema para ti... el dinero? —Ron recordó de repente que Harry era huérfano. A diferencia de Hermione o Draco, no tenía padres que lo mimaran con presentes cada semana.

—No, no te preocupes por ello, tengo mis medios. A Mione le doy broches para el cabello todo el tiempo. No sé en el mundo mágico, pero los muggles suelen regalarse ropa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, es muy común —respondió Harry con naturalidad. Su mentira era inofensiva. Abrió su tintero, sumergió la punta de la pluma y empezó a dibujar líneas a lo largo del papel, primero horizontales, luego verticales, también colocó números pertenecientes a los días del mes—. Esperemos a que se seque. Mientras tanto voy a releer el encanto para no cometer errores.

Ron asintió.

El pequeño Potter práctico las palabras en latín y el movimiento de muñeca. La enseñanza del profesor Flitwick en su primera clase de encantamientos rezumbaba en sus oídos: cualquier mala pronunciación podía arruinar el hechizo.

—Creo que estoy listo —declaró Harry. Sacó su varita, apuntó al pergamino, con voz clara pronuncio las palabras escritas en el libro y movió su mano tal y como indicaban las ilustraciones. El papel soltó un brillo blanco que desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

—¿Funcionó?

—Sí —respondió Potter. Le dio la vuelta al pergamino. Con letra suave y redonda escribió en una de las esquinas "Harry Potter, solicitante"—. Escribe aquí tu nombre junto a la palabra acreedor.

Ron siguió las instrucciones.

—Muy bien, entonces empiezas desde mañana. Yo me quedaré con esto. Recuerda que debes de realizar tus tareas con un tiempo prudente y estudiar treinta minutos por día.

—¡Gracias compañero! De alguna manera esto es emocionante, es como un juego.

**.**

**(Entropía)**

**.**

Cuando Harry se vio arrastrado en medio de la noche por Ron hacia una habitación con muchos objetos y un espejo con los bordes color oro que vio tiempos mejores pensó que la vida era muy dura. Si al día siguiente despertaba con ojeras iba a reclamarle a su pelirrojo amigo por arruinarle su descanso y el récord de despertar durante toda su vida luciendo un rostro hermoso.

—¡Te digo que es un espejo genial!

—¿Cómo terminaste encontrándote con él? —preguntó Harry adormilado.

—Esta tarde, después de clases, decidí ir la biblioteca en el último minuto porque me hacía falta información para mi ensayo de herbología, ya sabes, me está yendo bien en el juego de las tareas y no quería perder a estas alturas. Madame Pince me miró con enojo durante todo el tiempo que examine los libros. Debe de haber sido porque ya casi era hora de que cerrara y yo estaba retrasando su salida. Bueno, después de que saqué dos enciclopedias decidí que iba a regresar a la sala común pero me encontré con Malfoy y nos pusimos a pelear...

—Como siempre.

—La verdad es que ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque nos enojamos, hablamos por cinco minutos como personas civilizadas. Después de varios insultos decidimos ir por caminos separados para evitar romper el tratado de paz.

—Buenos chicos —agregó Harry.

—Me puse a buscar un lugar para gritar sin que nadie me viera, necesitaba liberar mi coraje, ¡es que maldito Malfoy! Es tan odioso. Se me ocurrió abrir puertas de forma aleatoria, pensé que podría hallar alguna que diera a un cuarto que sirviera para mis propósitos.

—Ya entiendo. Terminaste abriendo la que daba a una sala con varios objetos desgastados y un espejo que muestra... ¿qué dices que muestra...? —Harry hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto, su voz sonaba nasal.

—Puedo verme como jugador profesional de quidditch.

—Ah, eso suena maravilloso —dijo Harry. Se dejo llevar por Ron hasta donde estaba el dichoso objeto. Cuando se puso frente al espejo no vio a Ron y su futuro brillante. A cambio se encontró con su difunta familia saludándolo. Frunció sus cejas en confusión. Despabilado, caminó de un lado a otro, esperando que la imagen cambiara.

—¿Lo ves? —cuestionó Ron emocionado.

—Umh, sí. Debo de decir que te convertirás en una persona muy guapa —respondió Harry. Contempló a la bella mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, después al hombre que lucía como una versión mayor de él mismo. ¿James y Lily Potter? Detrás de sus padres estaban los demás miembros del clan Potter.

Ron se sonrojo por el cumplido.

—¿Me pregunto si es un espejo que predice el futuro?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —Harry se acerco al espejo para obsérvalo mejor. Notó letras talladas en la parte superior del marco:

_"Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"._

Leyó la oración una y otra vez intentando encontrarle sentido. Se dio cuenta de que Oesed era deseo al revés así que busco un patrón:

_"Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"._

—Si no predice el futuro, ¿qué hace?

—Mostrarnos los sueños más maravillosos o dolorosos que tenemos —respondió Harry.

—¿Uno de tus sueños es verme como profesional de quidditch? —inquirió Weasley con incredulidad.

Harry se carcajeo por lo bajo.

—Más que un sueño mío, yo diría que es un objetivo. Estaría bien ser uno de los mejores amigos de un famoso jugador. Pero bueno, tenemos que volver a la sala común antes de que ese horrible conserje, Argus Filch, dé con nosotros y nos lleve ante el profesor Snape. Ya tengo una detención con él, no quiero otra.

—Claro...

—Podemos volver luego, incluso traer a Hermione y a Draco con nosotros, sin embargo, considero que lo más sano por ahora enfocarnos en los estudios. Te recomiendo que no pierdas el tiempo viendo una imagen, es mejor que trabajes en volver realidad tus anhelos.

—A veces hablas como mi papá —dijo Ron—. Con muchas palabras bonitas.

—Es un honor ser comparado con tu buen padre. Vamos.

Weasley se acercó a Harry, juntos caminaron a la salida. Fueron por los pasillos con sigilo, cuidándose de Filch y su gata. Para su suerte, no se encontraron con nadie en el camino y lograron llegar a salvo a la sala común.

**.**

**(Entropía)**

**.**

—Profesor Snape —llamó Harry mientras tocaba la puerta—. Estoy aquí para mi castigo.

Severus abrió, le hizo una cara de pocos amigos al mocoso Potter pero éste no dio señas de miedo o disgusto, al contrario, parecía que su actitud sólo aumentaba su buen humor.

—Qué maravilloso es verlo en un precioso sábado. —Harry inclinó su mentón hacía abajo, empezó a silbar para llamar a Veratrum que estaba escondida entre sus túnicas, debido a la posición de su rostro no fue capaz de ver la incomodidad y tensión que apareció alrededor de Snape por varios minutos—. Traje a Vera.

La serpiente sacó su cabeza, todo su demás cuerpo se mantuvo protegido por las ropas de Harry.

—¿Es seguro que usted esté siendo usado como poste?

—Muy seguro. Vera nunca me haría daño, me dijo que sería impensable para ella dañar al bebé que la salvo. Ah, ¿recuerda que me ordeno que le preguntara si era mágica? Me dijo que sí. Aunque no comprendo que diferencia hace.

—Las serpientes mágicas tienen la capacidad de volverse familiares, de crear lazos con magos, también pueden tener un veneno más potente al inyectar sus trozos de magia en él. Es más sencillo hacerlas sujeto de estudio en transfiguración y encantos...

—Bastante impresionante —dijo Harry—. Vera es toda una señora serpiente.

—Entre, Potter.

Harry pasó a la oficina con actitud alegre, no le importaba que tuviera detención, siempre le resultaba divertido ver las cientos de caras diferentes que era capaz de hacer su profesor de pociones para expresar su fastidio, desprecio y molestia.

—Debería de ordenarle que se deshaga de la serpiente, hay una razón por la que está prohibido traer fauna exótica a la escuela, es peligroso.

—¿Me pedirá que eché a Vera al frío bosque prohibido? ¿Qué la deje morir? Profesor no puede hacerme eso, mi corazón se partirá en mil pedazos.

—Como si me importara el corazón de mis alumnos, Potter —replicó Snape—. Déjese de dramas, Veratrum podrá permanecer con usted siempre y cuando me dé parte de su veneno para que pueda hacer un antídoto en caso de que ocurra un inconveniente, pase por mi escrutinio y me demuestre que tienen pleno control sobre ella.

—¡Mi dios Snape! —gritó Harry.

Severus le soltó un golpe en la nuca al muchacho.

—Ay...

—No abuse de su fortuna, Potter. Vaya al escritorio y pídale a su serpiente que se instale sobre él.

Harry camino hasta el mueble, comenzó a silbarle a Veratrum. La víbora se deslizo por su cuello y brazo derecho hasta posarse sobre la cálida madera.

—¿Tiene un suéter? —pregunto Snape evitando boquear ante la vista del animal luciendo un tubo de estambre con una flor bordada.

—Oh sí, es que la pobre sufría por las temperaturas de las mazmorras. Le comenté que podía tejerle algo y estuvo encantada. Mire, la flor que tiene aquí es una  _Veratrum nigrum_.

Severus se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo diablos el sombrero seleccionador consideró que Harry Potter podía ser un Slytherin? Los Slytherin no les ponían ropa a las serpientes ni las arrullaban, eso se lo dejaban a los Hufflepuff.

—Comuníquele a la criatura que voy a extraer parte de su veneno —dijo Snape.

Harry empezó a platicar con la víbora. Severus casi podría jurar que las vibraciones que emitía el cuerpo del animal eran a causa de un intento de risa.

—Vera dice que no le importa —comentó Harry—. Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que hace mágica a una serpiente?

—El entorno donde se desarrolla —respondió Snape. Tomó de la cabeza a la criatura y la obligó a mostrar los colmillos, a la par sacó un frasco de una de las bolsas de su túnica, colocó los caninos en una de las esquinas de la boca del recipiente y espero a que el veneno goteara—. Si hay magia alrededor del nido en donde son colocados los huevos eso influirá en su desarrollo.

—Fascinante. Es como la temperatura.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—En ciertos reptiles, como los cocodrilos, la temperatura determina si los huevos darán origen a machos o a hembras. Entre más calor haya, más machos se desarrollaran. Menor temperatura equivale a hembras —explicó Harry.

—Es una buena comparación. —Snape liberó a Veratrum cuando se vio proporcionado de una buena cantidad de veneno. La dejo sobre la mesa con cuidado y se dedico a tapar la muestra.

—¿Profesor Snape?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me va a permitir conservar a Vera? Ya me dijo los requisitos que debo de cumplir para quedarme con ella pero no la razón por la que está ignorando el protocolo —cuestionó Harry.

Severus miró al muchacho. Ahí estaban de nuevo los ojos brillantes de Lily contemplándolo. Ahí estaba lo poco que quedaba de su amada.

—Veratrum puede serle de ayuda en un futuro —respondió Snape sin dar detalles.

Potter no pidió más respuestas. Al parecer no iba a obtener más argumentos de parte de su maestro y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería tentar al destino. Se conformaba por ahora con el hecho de que la serpiente fuera aceptada en los dormitorios. Si todo salía bien al final de la noche, se la presentaría a sus amigos, incluso les revelaría su habilidad.

El profesor de pociones alzó su varita y apunto al animal. Harry vio una serie de letras desprenderse de Vera cuando un hechizo la alcanzó, intentó comprender a que se referían todas ellas pero no logró obtener una idea concreta.

—Ordénele a la serpiente que regrese a su túnica —dijo Snape.

Harry silbó las indicaciones a su amiga. Veratrum no tardó en deslizarse de nueva cuenta a su refugio humano.

—Bien, parece que es educada. Potter —el tono de voz de Severus destilo amenaza—, no dudaré en matar a su mascota si provoca caos, se lo advierto.

—No será causa de problemas, lo prometo —replicó Harry con una expresión de felicidad. Entrelazó sus manos frente a su estómago y jugueteó con ellas.

Snape cerró los ojos. El muchacho había crecido sin su madre, fuera de su influencia, sin embargo, sus gestos eran similares. Qué triste.

—Ahora, su castigo por desobedecer las reglas, va a fregar los calderos.

—¡Sí señor! —Potter se llevó una mano a su frente e hizo un saludo militar.

—Desaparezca de mi vista.

Harry dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a cumplir con lo ordenado.

**.**

**(Entropía)**

**.**

—Qué sorpresa que sigan aquí —dijo Harry cuando entró a la sala común y se encontró con sus amigos sentados en uno de los mullidos sofás.

—Te estábamos esperando —aclaró Ron—. ¿Cómo te fue con Snape?

—Profesor Snape —corrigió Hermione.

—Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Uh... tengo algo que decirles. —Potter se removió incomodo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Granger con cuidado. Su amigo rara vez daba muestras de inquietud. Tenía que verse en medio de una situación que lo pusiera de mal humor o que lo preocupara en extremo.

El niño que vivió miró a su mejor amiga.

—El segundo día de clases me fui a pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts. Observé por un largo tiempo el campo de quidditch, la cabaña de Hagrid e incluso me instalé cerca del Lago Negro. También me di la oportunidad de visitar las orillas de bosque prohibido. No, Hermione, no pasó por mi cabeza la idea de introducirme a él. Di la media vuelta cuando me aburrí, iba a regresar al castillo pero un pedido de auxilio me detuvo. —Harry dejo de hablar.

—¿Qué paso después? —pidió Draco.

—Descubrí a una serpiente herida. Estaba muy sorprendido por el hecho de que podía comunicarme con un animal.

Draco dejo escapar un grito.

—Platique con ella y decidí ayudarla, así que la recogí.

—¡Potter hablas con serpientes!

El color abandono la cara de Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño, no comprendió porque los otros chicos estaban tan alarmados.

—La tomé bajo mi cuidado. En los últimos días ella ha estado en la habitación descansando, pero hoy la saqué para llevarla ante el profesor Snape. Le confesé el asunto y me permitió mantenerla debido a que me obedece y él ya tiene una muestra de su veneno.

—Hablas con serpientes —repitió Draco.

—Sí, soy un pársel. —Harry miró con preocupación a Malfoy.

—Es un talento oscuro —intervino Ron—. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo tenía.

—No me importa que tengas una serpiente como mascota o que puedas hablar con ella. — Hermione suspiro—. Nuestro profesor de ciencias tenía una boa constrictora, ¿te acuerdas? Aunque es raro tener gusto por los animales exóticos, tú siempre has sido una persona muy singular. Respecto a tu aparente don considerado maligno... sé que lo usarás para hacer cosas buenas, cosas que te beneficien.

Draco le dedicó una mirada apreciativa a la niña.

—No estoy feliz de decirlo pero, apoyo a Granger. Desde que estamos en Slytherin, lo normal es que veamos con buenos ojos tu talento. —Draco se talló la cara—. Lo que me preocupa es que esto llegué a oídos de miembros de las otras casas. Mira, Pansy Parkinson me ha contado varios rumores que circulan por Hogwarts, muchos especulan que tienes maldad en ti y quieres venganza por la muerte de tus padres, que por eso has sido seleccionado como una serpiente.

—Harry, a mí tampoco me importa que hables pársel, sólo... no es bueno, Quién-tú-sabes usaba el lenguaje para aterrorizar gente. —Ron tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué no usas el nombre del Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Harry—. Se llamaba a sí mismo Voldemort, ¿no?

Draco y Ron dieron un salto.

—No lo digas —murmuró entre dientes Draco.

—¿Es miedo? —inquirió Harry.

—Fue el hombre más temido del siglo, Potter. Hombres, mujeres, niños, cualquiera que se le opuso terminó muerto. Provocó que más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica se escondiera en sus casas y no viera la luz del día durante décadas. Hizo cosas tan horribles que ni siquiera pueden ser mencionadas.

—Mao Tse Tung mató a 78 millones de personas, Stalin mató a 23 millones, Hitler mató a 13 millones... la lista sigue, hay más nombres en la historia muggle que han sido sinónimo de muerte y todos ellos han sido traídos al presente una y otra vez. Poner un tabú sobre un hombre sólo provocará la ignorancia —dijo Harry—. Marie Curie decía que no hay que temer a nada en la vida, solo hay que comprender.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante en reconocimiento.

—Harry está en lo correcto. El miedo no trae nada bueno. Hablar del pasado es ideal si lo que queremos es aprender de él para no cometer los mismos errores. ¿Tienes a la serpiente contigo? —preguntó Granger.

—Sí —respondió Harry. Silbó con suavidad para que su amiga saliera.

Veratrum asomó su pequeña cabeza y dirigió su atención a los niños que estaban delante de ella.

—Se llama Veratrum en honor a una planta venenosa. Le digo Vera de cariño, es inofensiva, solamente ataca cuando se siente amenaza.

La serpiente fue por el cuello y dorso de Harry para llegar hasta el suelo.

—¿Tiene un suéter? —preguntó Draco. La pieza de estambre rosa con un bordado le quitaba lo imponente a la serpiente.

—Sí —lamentó Harry—. No le gusta el frío, así que le tejí ropa para evitar que la pasara mal.

—Ella luce encantadora —dijo Hermione.

—Tengo que admitir que esperaba algo más aterrador pero tu serpiente parece adorable con su suéter y todo —agregó Ron.

Harry se rió.

—Tiene más suéteres, todo un guardarropa, uno para cada día de la semana.

Draco se carcajeó.


End file.
